


Sticky

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-24
Updated: 2003-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen!Clark and a catalog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky

Jonathan banged the side door open and stomped the snow off his boots. "Martha," he said as she breezed by on her way to the oven, "Did the new Sears catalogue come? I want to look at the flannel."

"It's on the island," she said, mixing batter in a bowl.

Jonathan trudged over and picked it up. The magazine was wrinkled with small tears at the edges of the pages. "What happened to it?" he asked.

At the same time, Martha looked up and said, "Clark spent an hour and a half in the bathroom with it today. It might be time for the talk."

"I…" Jonathan trailed off as he realized the men's flannel pages were a little sticky. "Um… Martha?" He made a face as he slowly pried the pages apart. "Can we order two copies of this catalogue from now on?"


End file.
